parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie (2017)
Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie has been released on August 1st, 2017. And That DVD Has Been Released In November 3rd, 2017. Synopsis All cartoons is the journey of adventure. And the adventure has just began. Summary/Recap This movie has cartoons and more than villains. The story starts as the cartoons of their top all-star TV channels hit their adventure when Kiara misses her friend Master very much. So the cartoons begin their journey to another before the end - as it will be before it's too late. Cast Rob Lowe as Simba Gabrielle Union as Nala Jodi Benson as Kiara Jason Marsden as Kovu Khary Payton as Rafiki Jeff Bennett as Zazu, Sir Hiss Kevin Schon as Timon Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa Max Charles as Mowgli Joel McCrary as Baloo Bob Joles as Bagheera Jim Cummings as King Louie, Kaa, Professor Norton Nimnul Courtenay Taylor as Matthew Miller Jacquez Swanigan as Eddie Cree Summer as Sanford, Elaine Kath Soucie as Murphy, Melanie, Paula Schaeffer, Linda, Susie, Jill Hynden Walch as Millie Jacobs, Wendy Travis Willingham as Charlie Charlie Adler as Jimmy McKenna Grace as Patti Johnson Diamond White as Kara Tara Strong as Becky Cindy Robinson as Sandra Scott Menville as Ken Jack McBrayer as Jim Jess Harnell as Jeff Lyons Luke Mathias as Joey Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki Grey DeLisle as Yumi Yoshimura Veronica Taylor as Tori Scott Weinger as Aladdin Linda Larkin as Princess Jasmine James Horan as Scar Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman Susan Blu as Sibella Dracula Corey Burton as Count Dracula Natalie Palamides as Winnie Werewolf Frank Welker as Papa Werewolf, Well Dweller Pat Musick as Elsa Frankenteen Kevin Michael Richardson as Frankenstein Senior Kristen Li as Tanis Mummy Jonathan Freeman as Mummy Daddy Russi Taylor as Phantasma Phantom Keegan Michael Key as Phantom Father Bonnie Hunt as Rosie Common as Kiburi Kristofer Hivju as Kenge Christian Slater as Ushari Meghan Strange as Shupavu, Kinyonga CCH Pounder as Kongwe Clayton James as Jean Bob Transcript See the full transcript of Cartoon All Stars To The Rescue The Movie, Click Here. Main Cartoon All Stars The characters, from different franchises are: *The Lion King: Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu, Timon and Pumbaa *Care Bears (DIC series): Matthew Miller, Eddie, Sanford, Murphy, Millie Jacobs, Charlie, Jimmy, Patti Johnson, Melanie, Kara, Paula Schaeffer, Becky, Sandra, Ken, Jim, Wendy, Jeff, Linda, Susie, Joey, Elaine and Jill *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi: Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura *The Jungle Book: Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and King Louie *Aladdin: Aladdin and Jasmine Other Cartoon All Stars The other characters, from different franchises are: *Tai Chi Chasers: Tori *The Lion King: Scar *Chip 'N Dale - Rescue Rangers: Professor Norton Nimnul *Sonic the Hedgehog: Dr. Eggman *A Bug's Life: Rosie *Ghoul School: Sibella Dracula, Count Dracula, Winnie Werewolf, Papa Werewolf, Elsa Frankenteen, Frankenstein Senior, Tanis Mummy, Mummy Daddy, Phantasma Phantom, Phantom Father and Well Dweller *The Lion Guard: Kiburi, Kenge, Ushari, Shupavu, Kongwe and Kinyonga *The Jungle Book: Kaa *Robin Hood: Sir Hiss and Captain Crocodile *The Swan Princess: Jean Bob *The Secret Life of Pets: Viper Gallery Simba 5.jpg|Simba Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-8438.jpg|Nala Lion2disneyscreencaps.com3256.jpg|Kiara Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7580.jpg|Kovu Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-6263.jpg|Rafiki Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1644.jpg|Zazu Timon (The Lion King).jpg|Timon Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5210.jpg|Pumbaa Jungle-cubs-volume03-mowgli15.jpg|Mowgli Jungle-cubs-volume01-baloo11.jpg|Baloo Jungle-cubs-volume01-bagheera06.jpg|Bagheera Jungle-cubs-volume01-kinglouie02.jpg|King Louie Matthew Miller in Care Bears.jpg|Matthew Miller Eddie in Care Bears.jpg|Eddie Sanford in Care Bears.jpg|Sanford Murphy in Care Bears.jpg|Murphy Millie Jacobs in Care Bears.jpg|Millie Jacobs Charlie (Lucky Charm) in Care Bears.jpg|Charlie Jimmy in Care Bears.jpg|Jimmy Patti Johnson in Care Bears.jpg|Patti Johnson Melanie in Care Bears.jpg|Melanie Kara in Care Bears.jpg|Kara Paula Schaeffer in Care Bears.jpg|Paula Schaeffer Becky in Care Bears.jpg|Becky Sandra in Care Bears.jpg|Sandra Ken in Care Bears.jpg|Ken Jim in Care Bears.jpg|Jim Wendy in Care Bears.jpg|Wendy Jeff in Care Bears.jpg|Jeff Linda in Care Bears.jpg|Linda Susie in Care Bears.jpg|Susie Joey (Dry Spell) in Care Bears.jpg|Joey Elaine in Care Bears.jpg|Elaine Jill in Care Bears.jpg|Jill Ami.jpg|Ami Onuki Yumi.jpg|Yumi Yoshimura Tori.jpg|Tori Young Master Aladdin in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Aladdin Jasmine in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Jasmine Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-5744.jpg|Scar Professor Nimnul-0.jpg|Professor Norton Nimnul Dr. Eggman in Sonic X.jpg|Dr. Eggman Count_Dracula_(Scooby_Doo_and_the_Ghoul_School).jpg|Count Dracula Sibella_sdatgs.png|Sibella Dracula Papa_Werewolf.jpg|Papa Werewolf Winnie_werewolf_sdatgs.png|Winnie Werewolf Frankenstein-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-5.27.jpg|Frankenstein Senior Elsa_frankenteen_sdatgs.png|Elsa Frankenteen Mummy-daddy-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-0.15.jpg|Mummy Daddy Tanis_mummy_sdatgs.png|Tanis Mummy Phantom-father-scooby-doo-and-the-ghoul-school-2.47.jpg|Phantom Father Phantasma_sdatgs.png|Phantasma Phantom Well_dweller_sdatgs.png|Well Dweller Rosie in A Bug's Life.jpg|Rosie Kiburi.png|Kiburi Kenge.png|Kenge Jungle-cubs-volume01-kaa01.jpg|Kaa Ushari-img.png|Ushari Shupavu-newpro.png|Shupavu Kongwe.jpg|Kongwe SIRHISS.png|Sir Hiss 20111126183346!Robinhooddisneyscreencaps com4843.jpg|Captain Crocodile Jean Bob in The Swan Princess.jpg|Jean Bob Kinyonga the Chameleon.png|Kinyonga Viper.png|Viper Category:Movies Category:Fan-made